


等价交换

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 法拉德是拉文霍德庄园的领袖，从红龙那里救出了拉希奥的蛋，他的真实身份是一头被腐化的黑龙，但此时拉希奥并不知道这一点，而他仍需要盗贼宗师的效力与保护。
Relationships: Fahrad/Wrathion (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	等价交换

**Author's Note:**

> 非常糟糕，还记得拉希奥是一只不到两岁的雏龙对吧？

太紧了。  
拉希奥扯了扯颈上的金属环，艰难地吞咽着，这使得他手腕悬挂的金色小铃发出清脆的响声。他不喜欢这个，不喜欢恼人的声音和这些……碍事的装饰。实话讲，他喜欢红色和金色，可当这些玩意儿变成冷冰冰的金属紧贴在他赤裸的身躯上时就另当别论了。换成是你，成宿地戴着沉甸甸、缠绕了半个小臂的金手环你也会受不了的，更何况还有那些细小精致的锁链和搭扣，串在他胸膛上的的那些——法拉德那个混蛋亲手给他的耳朵和乳尖串了环，这并不很痛，但是惊人的痒，让他忍不住想要俯身趴在柔软的织物上缓慢地磨蹭，轻声哼出声。  
但他没有。他端正地跪坐在那张铺着黑色绸缎的大床上，高昂着脑袋，怒气冲冲地盯着被反锁的门，似乎打算一把火把它烧成灰烬。他能做到这个，他能现在就摆脱这些愚蠢的束缚，冲到庄园的厅堂，扭断那个人类盗贼的脖子，享受他的血液淌过自己爪间的温度，也许还会吃掉他的心脏，满怀着狩猎的本能和复仇的快意——但不是现在。那头不足周岁的小龙深深地了一口气，耐心，拉希奥，耐心。他对自己说。他知晓自己想要得到什么，也同样知道仅依靠自身的话，那是绝对万难达成的计划。他还太小，太小了，大部分像他这样年龄的雏龙只会像苍蝇一样绕着圈盘旋在母亲的身旁，等待着雌龙把猎物的碎片丢在他们眼前。他不是那样，他胸腔中酝酿着泰坦创世的语言，既然那头叫瑞亚丝塔萨的红龙恰好选择了他，他就愿意接过命运的馈赠，连带着那些沉重的希冀，如果他注定作为一柄武器降生，那么他也要做自己的执剑者，贯穿那些腐化同胞的胸膛和任何妄图控制他的红龙。但和他胸中的宏图相比，他实在是太过年轻，太过弱小了。他必须忍耐，精心计算着手中的每一枚筹码，或者在适当的时候——做出些自我牺牲。  
他还不能杀死法拉德，尽管那个狡诈的人类盗贼向他提出了无礼的要求，并在他拒绝之后，故意把他丢给那头追击而来的，要将他置于死地的红龙。拉希奥不愿承认，但他依然需要他的庇护，而待在庇护所总要付出些代价的。  
现在，他正静待着代价降临。

“我能进来吗？殿下？”礼貌的叩门声传来，连同盗贼愉悦的问候声。黑龙幼崽不屑地喷了口气，那个拿着钥匙的人类总是装腔作势，他忍着怒意，压低声音给予答复，“是的，法拉德。”他死死地盯住那个人类，看着他踱步进门，似乎在试图用聚焦的视线将他烧成灰。  
“您还好吗？”  
他不打算理会那个人类无聊的问话。  
可法拉德明显不认同他的做法，年长的男性踏着轻盈的步伐，快速走向他，低头注视着那双年轻桀骜的眼睛，伸手拂上男孩的脸庞，“我记得我们之前商量过这件事，殿下，在我问您问题的时候您应该怎么做。我想您已经忘记我之所以这么做的……”盗贼领袖的手指顺着男孩的咽喉下滑，扯了扯他金色的项圈，连带着那些细小的锁链微微颤动。“……原因了。”他将那句话缓慢地吐出，满意地看着那头小龙抖了抖肩膀。  
男孩的眼睛依然死死盯住他，半晌后突然下移，紧攥着身下的织物，像是黑色的床单突然引起了他的注意。“我很好。“他从牙缝里挤出一个回答。  
“做的很好，殿下。我想我们可以开始了。”

法拉德在那张大床的床边坐下，一手拽过男孩的胳膊，将他面朝下按在自己的双腿上，那些金色的小铃发出悦耳的欢笑，这令他相当欢愉。他花了很长时间才把他的雏龙打扮妥当，用黄金，珊瑚和鸽血红的刚玉——就像那男孩眼睛的颜色一样。那只小龙总是让他头晕目眩，他知道那个在自己头脑深处徘徊的低语无时不刻不在大声啸叫着：干掉那只幼崽，可他就是将那声音无视了，将它的音量调低，调低，然后埋进脑海深处。他和他们都不一样，法拉德想，拉希奥不像他，更不像他的兄长，或是他的父亲，尽管他能在他身上闻到相仿的属于黑龙的炙热气息，但他更为——纯净（pure）。他就像是燃烧的烈焰本身，闻起来温暖干燥，没有来自深渊潮湿腐朽的气息，哪怕他只是一个小小的火种，随时可能被掐灭在风雨之中。法拉德会长时间地凝视着那头雏龙，如同凝视冬日漫长夜晚熊熊燃烧的炉火，那份跳动的灼热让他着迷，让他忍不住伸出指尖，将那团小火握在掌心，说真的，谁能克制住在寒夜把玩火种的原始欲望呢？

那头小龙的脊背在他的手掌下轻微战栗着。法拉德咧嘴一笑，手掌滑到男孩的臀部，手指拉下黑色的底裤，将它扯到男孩的大腿根。“还记得我们说过的吗？拉希奥？”他终于舍弃了那个麻烦的敬语，开始直呼雏龙的名字。小龙沉默着没有答应。他微微施力，轻捏着手下的皮肉。  
“是的……我知道。”黑龙幼崽闷闷地开口。  
“我会揍你的屁股。”法拉德冷静地陈述着，“二十下，而你得大声数出来。”  
“……是的。”  
“你得叫我什么，拉希奥？我还以为我们已经就这个问题达成了共识呢。”盗贼的手掌覆盖在男孩的臀部，缓慢地摩挲着。  
“……是的，父亲。”（……yes，daddy）  
“好孩子。”（good boy）  
然后他扬起手，击打在男孩的臀部。  
“一。”  
他享受着那头小龙咬牙切齿的恨意和顺从，享受着男孩骤然的颤抖，不留情面地拍打着男孩的屁股，让它们覆上指印，让它们变得敏感而红肿，而拉希奥只能在他腿上时不时地抽搐着，大声喊出自己遭受惩罚的次数。这一开始很有趣，但男孩的声音逐渐变得机械化，像是数着睡前的绵羊，这弄得他有些倦怠。于是他仰起手，默念着  
属于黑龙的魔法，让自己的手爪变得炙热灼人，然后——重重地拍击在男孩的臀部。  
这起效了。  
那头小龙突然哀嚎出声，而后失神地趴在他腿上剧烈地喘息。他承认自己在使坏，但效果拔俗，不是吗？  
“我们之前说的什么，拉希奥？”  
雏龙喘息了好一会儿才恍惚地发出声音，“……十五，不，十六。”  
他好心地等待拉希奥的呼吸恢复正常，然后缓慢地开口，“你弄错了，男孩，现在我们从头开始。”而后完全不留力度地掌掴着男孩的屁股。  
“不——呃！”  
男孩开始在他腿间挣扎，他就知道那头小龙不会甘心顺从的。他掐着男孩的腰，指甲几乎要划伤他。拉希奥停下了挣扎，他喘息着，片刻后屈辱地发声，“……不，daddy，不要。”  
“十下。记得数出来。”法拉德抚摸着男孩的脸，冷静地开口。

等他终于结束他的惩戒，将男孩从腿上放下时，拉希奥快速地溜向床的里侧。但他还不够快，因为法拉德一把捉住了他的脚踝，然后将他仰面扯回。盗贼穿着靴子翻身上床，捏住雏龙的脚踝，将他的一条腿向上抬起，露出一个暧昧危险的笑容。“哦，拉希奥……”他的另一只手覆上男孩腿间的性器，“只是被掴打屁股就让你硬了？”  
那头小龙气急败坏地踢着腿，试图挣脱他的掌控。可法拉德的力气大得吓人……大得几乎不像是个人类，他俯身上前，分开男孩的双腿，听着那些金色的小铃传来清脆悦耳的响声，而后埋下脑袋，吻上拉希奥的性器，并把它逐渐含入口中。  
男孩停下了腿间的挣扎，改用双手拽住他的头发，使劲地向后扯，但马上，他的挣扎就融化在破碎的呻吟里。人类温热的口腔将他整个吞下，这令他感觉好到不可思议，令他几乎遗忘了臀部的钝痛，让他几乎快要仰着脑袋，挺着胸膛，难以自制地发出舒适的呢喃。法拉德专注地吞咽着他的阴茎，并伸出一只手揉捏他底部的囊袋，令他情不自禁地拱着腰，将自己往人类的口腔深处抽送。他闭上眼睛，试图忘记自己身在何方，和谁待在一起，试图沉醉在纯粹的感官愉悦中去。

男孩骤然发出一声惊呼，“停下，住手——法拉德！”  
那个人类依然吮吸着他的阴茎，并且开始伸出手捅入他的穴口，急促有力地抠刮着。很明显，他无视了拉希奥的命令，以及男孩的无礼，他只是继续加大着力度，探入更多的手指，反复挤压着。  
男孩的声音染上了哭腔，他在前后夹杂的快感中痛苦地扭动着身躯，几乎要难以控制地攀上顶峰，尽管他并不恳求这个。人类使劲吮吸着他，发出甜腻的水声，手指恰到好处地弯曲，抵住他的体内令他疯狂的地方——  
拉希奥紧绷着双腿，下意识地抽搐着，在人类的口中射了出来。

片刻之后，法拉德起身，向他笼罩过来，单手压着他的手臂，低头亲吻男孩的唇。他挣扎着躲开年长者扎人的胡须，却依旧被人类的另一只捉住下颌，捏开自己的嘴，让人类的唇舌长驱直入，古怪的味道在他们的唇齿间弥漫，让他下意识想要干呕，在慌忙之间他也许咬破了人类的嘴唇，或者舌头——天知道到底是什么。  
“你自己的味道如何？法拉德似乎并没有在意这个，他向后撤去，舔了舔自己的嘴角。  
男孩沉默不语。  
法拉德再次俯身，低头啃噬着男孩的脖颈，伸手向后拉扯他金色的项圈，让雏龙轻咳出声。  
“恶心。”拉希奥说。  
“遗憾，那对我来说很美味。”法拉德的胡须扎得小龙有些痒，但当人类重重咬住他的脖颈，并咬出血痕来时，这份瘙痒就完全不算什么了。人类的唇舌在他的颈间划动，从脖颈下滑到胸膛，他咬着男孩的乳尖，舔舐着的尖端那枚精致小巧的搭扣，然后向后扯去，让那个男孩吃痛地轻哼出声。“这些很适合你，拉希奥。”法拉德的手指在男孩的胸膛上逡巡，挑拨着那些纤细的金色锁链和暗红的宝石搭扣，舌头舔舐着男孩的颈窝，而后一直到肚脐。  
“现在，我要操你了。”法拉德宣布说。  
“别废话。”黑色雏龙恶狠狠地瞪着他，平躺在大床中央喘着粗气。  
“你得改改你得态度，孩子。”法拉德叹了口气，他扶着男孩的腰，将他拉起，面朝下跪趴在床上，屁股高高地撅起，上面依然有着红肿的痕迹。他起身捏着男孩的腰，向他逼近，“我会把我的阴茎塞进你的屁股。“他的另一只手向前滑去，扯着男孩胸前那条细细的锁链，让男孩的乳尖红肿着被它牵引。“而你该说些什么……我的男孩？”  
黑龙幼崽闭上眼睛，回想起那头袭击他的红龙折断他翅膀时的痛感。  
拉希奥沉默了很久，法拉德耐心地等待着。

“……please，dadddy.”  
“That’s my boy.”

雏龙发出粗重的叹息，人类的顶端很容易就滑入了他的的体内，这大概归功于先前的准备，但他仍察觉到被撕裂的疼痛。人类的动作太快，太急促了，他几乎想要哀求法拉德停下，可他刚张口那些恳求就化作了破碎的呻吟，伴随着人类粗暴的挺动揉碎在空气中。法拉德的手指掐着他的腰，指甲深入皮肉，可他顾不上这个，法拉德似乎整个深入了进去，他听得见人类满意的低吼，这令他有些恍惚，他仿佛成为了人类爪下的猎物——  
这思考没能持续太久，因为人类马上开始了剧烈的抽送，他刚刚全部深入就突然整个撤出，让他的内部骤然空虚，然后在不足半秒的间隙中再度被填满。他不由自主地扭动挣扎，手爪抓破了身下的床单，痛苦又愉悦地咒骂出声，“哦……操你的，法拉德，呃——”人类没有过多地纠结他的礼貌，而是越发凶残地挺动，囊袋拍击在他的臀部。这令他眼前发黑，各式各样关于痛苦的记忆开始在他的头脑中呼啸盘旋：他在黑暗狭窄的禁锢中，整个身体被什么力量撕碎又再度拼合；他在湿润温热液体的包裹中，清晰地听着周围所有红龙不怀好意的猜忌的诋毁；他蜷缩在不堪一击的土丘后，耷拉着受伤的翅膀乞求着泰坦，不要让那头前来猎杀他的红龙嗅见自己的气味……他尖叫着，尽管他自己没能听到，直到他的嗓子沙哑，垂着脑袋低声抽噎。  
人类似乎注意到了他短暂的崩溃，法拉德逐渐改变了他的战略，开始以一种缓慢却又不容忽视的节奏操着他。人类伸出双手，扶着他的腰身，将他缓慢地转过来，注视着他血红的眼睛。  
“放松，小龙崽。”  
拉希奥剧烈地喘着气，透过满眼的泪花望向那个该死的人类。“你现在很安全，殿下。”法拉德俯下身，在他耳边低吟着，“没人能发现您，我会确保这一点。”拉希奥僵硬地点了点头，任凭人类抬起他的一只腿并弯曲，以便能更深入的插入。人类的胯部再度狠狠地撞向他，但这似乎没有先前那么难以忍受了。“你喜欢吗？”法拉德注视着他的眼睛，嘴角上扬，露出尖锐的犬齿。  
拉希奥的脑子昏沉沉的，快感和狂喜如同涟漪般从他的体内蔓延开来，他颤抖着，几乎无意识地呢喃着：  
“Yes，daddy……”  
他的视线开始模糊，他知道法拉德会喜欢这个，他现在仍需要那个人类死心塌地的为他卖命，保障他的安全，保障他实现自己宏伟的蓝图。他开始放肆地呻吟叫喊着，又一次颤抖着双肩达到高潮，唾液沿着嘴角不受控制地溢出，随着他的每一次发声，法拉德开始越发强劲地操着他，让他发出痛苦愉悦的呼喊，这令年长的人类如饮佳酿。伴随着几次快速的挺动，法拉德发出满意的咕哝，尽数射在男孩的体内。

半晌后，人类后撤出来，注视着那头小龙傻兮兮地躺在床上颤抖着，发出满足的呻吟，后穴暴露在空气中，被灌得满满当当，难以合拢地溢出液体。法拉德伸出手，开玩笑般地捅了捅男孩的后穴，惹得他再次倒吸着气，双目怒视着，却又由于太过疲惫而动弹不得。  
他笑着摇了摇头，随便拉过什么织物擦了擦男孩的大腿， “是时候好好休息了，殿下。”法拉德为雏龙盖上被单，摸了摸他的脑袋，“等您醒来的时候，您想怎么对我发脾气都行。”  
雏龙发出一声含混的鸣叫，而后疲惫地合上了眼睛。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 拒绝接受任何道德谴责  
“是龙的两岁！”


End file.
